If I Die Young - Japan x Reader
by SparkKnight2
Summary: You are said to die form a sickness. Japan will help you with the last days. Warning: you die
1. Chapter 1

Your eye's fluttered open and the pain settled in, the constant head aches and the churning in your stomach. The white-popcorn sealing was now in focus and you sat up on the stiff bed. The all too familiar view was before you, the hospital room you were in… it had a lasting smell of formaldehyde and the walls surrounding your cell were white and boring. Also you can't forget the flashing florescent light above you; seriously you almost could go insane just by watching it.

You moaned and squinted your eyes, tasting the lovely vomit taste that welcomed you ever morning, but today might be your last. A nurse came in carrying a tray with so-called food (looked like sh**) Anyways, so she smiled and sat the tray before you, it smelt horrible, like a burnt scone with acid. You gave a small smile, anything to stop the acid in you mouth… "How are you doing today?" she beamed happily. "Terrible." You replied coldly. She shrugged it off and started spooning the sh**…I mean food in your mouth; you bit down on the spoon and started to chew. 'How can a food taste this bad?!' you thought as you hastily gulped the food before the nurse shoveled more in you mouth.

When you were done she placed the spoon on the tray and tilted a small paper-cup with water in it, you drank it down and when it was finished she placed it down and smiled. "Good job, you ate it all." Okay… One, I am not a kid so what the fuu is with the 'good job' Two, I could eat WAY more then that if it was GOOD food. She left the room and let you be in silence.

.

"(name) someone is here to see you…" You opened you eyes again, you must have fallen asleep. You glanced over to the door, the nurse nodded and stepped back and a man carrying a bag came inside… well okay… he wasn't just any 'man' his name was Kiku Honda, he had been seeing you a lot after the accident, cause the truth is he saved your life. He grabbed a chair and placed it next to the bed and sat on it, you smiled, you always loved seeing him, he was after all the only person that came at all. He smiled back and started rustling in the grocery bag. "I got you some thing (last name)-chan." He smiled, taking something out of the bag. "Oh, you really didn't have to." You said. Your eyes opened wide and a huge smile went across your face. "Bento! You are way too nice to me!" You said, felling rather guilty for complaining about the sh** … I mean food to him earlier. "I figured you could use some as you say 'real food'." You looked down at the box with a bubbly smile. "It's times like these where I wish I had my arms back." You chuckled. He gave a small giggle and asked "Would you rike me to feed it to you?" You blushed slightly at his request, I mean being fed by a nurse it's just there job, but Kiku? You gave a polite nod and he started to open the box of food.

When he had finished opening the box and took out the chopsticks he looked to you and picked up a piece of food. "Say ahh…" he said, his cheeks grew slightly pink when you opened your mouth "ahh…" he placed the food in your mouth and with-drew them again. The taste was amazing; you haven't tasted such good food for three weeks. "Mmmm… it tastes really good." You said after swallowing.  
He smiled and slowly putted more food in your mouth.

When you were done eating Kiku packed up the box and putted it back in the bag. He then leaned on the bed with his arms and asked "(last name)-chan?" You looked at him "Yes?" He looked down to the bed "Has the doctor told you..?"  
You got a confused look on your face "Told me what?" "…" Kiku froze. "Honda-kun, told me what?" He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. You now starting to be seriously worried about your friend just plainly said "Kiku… What?" He gulped hard and said "T-the Doctor told m-me that you aren't g-g-going to recover…" He said, still hiding his eyes, but you could see a tear run down his cheek. You took in the words he said 'I'm not going to recover…' Then it hit you, like a title-wave "I'm going to die?" You asked in desperation and fear. Now all you could hear from Kiku was quiet snobs, but he nodded to your question. You sighed calmly "how long do I have?" "A day-hic maybe two…"  
You just sat there, unable to reach out and pat your friend on the shoulder, un able to hug, it's like your paralyzed. That's when you felt warm tears graze down your face. 'One day?! Only one more day!' You thought over your now loud sobs and pouring tears. It was all going to end right here.


	2. Chapter 2

You opened your eyes and saw the dawn of a new day… your last day. You sat up and looked around the golden-yellow room, the sun was just rising. It was a normal thing to you, waking so early, but today you saw it in a new light. You took in the pure silence, the far off noise of singing birds. Then you looked to the concrete floor, how you wish to walk again. You couldn't because you had a broken bone in your hip and the shearing pain would cause you to collapse. But today was your last, and you weren't ever going to die here. You shifted to face the right side of your bed. With a sigh you hoisted yourself up and stood on the cold floor. There was a slight pain in your hip, but it wasn't that bad. You walked to the window and looked to see the cherry blossoms were in bloom and the petals were blowing in the wind.

You stared out side for a wile and closed your eyes. You took a breath in and exhaled, for the first time since you got here you felt at peace… Then you r eyes opened at the sound of a car, you looked out. It was a small black car and a man came out and started to walk towards the building. You gasped as they came closer and closer. "Kiku…" you whispered, a light blush dusted your cheeks. "Miss (name)!" The sudden voice of one of the nurses startled you and you quickly turned around, causing more pain to run up your body. "Argg!" you exclaimed in pain as you collapsed but the nurse came up and held you up. "(name) you really shouldn't walk around, let me help you back to your bed." She said, dragging you toward the bed. "No!" was all you could muster though the pain and struggling. She let you go and you fell to the floor "Ahh!" you screamed in pain. The nurse pulled out a needle with some sort of liquid in it, she started to walk towards you. You scrambled and got on your feet." Just calm down." She said as she grabbed your arm. "No!" you yelled, hitting her across the face, she fell you the floor. "I'm tiered of being calm, calm never got me a dam thing!" you yelled and limped as fast as you could to the door, you slammed on the locked door, tears streamed down your face as you yelled in both pain and fear. Than the door opened and you fell, but were cached by gentle hands. "(last name)-chan!" Kiku said in worry, you just lied there in his arms, panting heavily and still in pain. He picked you up and rested you on the bed; you looked and saw his worried face. "Kiku… I knew you would save me…" you said softly as you spaced out and fell asleep.

(Dream)

You walked down the empty street, the bomb went off. The smell of burning flesh and smoke filled your noise. You got up, now you were burnt, but you couldn't feel it. Your arm soon fell off and your blood gushed out of your body, but still you could fell none of it. Your ears started to ring, weird buzzing. Kiku came out of the ashes; he didn't even have a smudge of debrief on his white suite. He held out his hand, and smiled, you grabbed his hand. Your wounds were held and your cloths became clean, he led you in to a mystical light. The light surrounded you and you could hear your hearts beat. "Kiku…" you sighed off, HE just smiled and nodded then it faded away, in to the darkness of reality…

(Reality)

Your eyes opened, you were once again lying in a bed. "Nrrr…" you growled as you sat up, looking around the room and your eyes widened. "W-Where am I?" you asked as you quickly studied the room. It was a small room with an evident 'Japanese' theme around the room. You stood up, the pain was still was there, but you could bare it. You took a look around the room, man it was clean (your room was always a disaster XD)

So after you looked around the room you went to the door and slid it open, beyond it was a hallway with doors to the sides. You slowly walked down the hard-wood flooring of the hallway. Once you made your way closer and closer to the end you could hear the sounds of… singing? You smiled, even thought it was in Japanese (you had no idea what he was saying) as you came to the end of the hall it opened up in to a living room, with places for sitting and such. You looked to your right, and there was Kiku, singing and reading some sort of book, you giggled at the sight, you never thought of Kiku as the singing type. You approached him closer and rested your hand gently on his shoulders, he jumped and the contact and quickly turned around and took his ear-buds out. "(last name)-chan!" Kiku said happily as he stood up and hugged you, your eyes widened 'Is this the same Kiku I know?' you thought to your self. "I'm so glade your awake." He sighed, you smiled and hugged him back "Me too." He pulled back and looked you in the eye, than he gave a genuine smile. The kind of smile that Make your heart bubble, you blushed and grinned. "Kiku, how did I end up Here?" You asked "Well, once I got you into bed I convinced the Doctor to let you spend your last days with me…" He said, looking off. That's right… I'm going to die today… You thought to yourself and sighed and looked at the time, it was 3:00pm. "Ahh… I should get dinner started." Kiku explained you nodded and let him go "Make you're self at home." He said as he left you in th e room. You watched the door-way to where he left and then decided to sit on the chair he was, you looked to the manga it was (favorite manga). You smiled and started to look at the book, (though it was in Japanese).


	3. Chapter 3

After reading about seven more manga books on the same series Kiku called you to dinner, it smelt really good. So you sighed and placed the book down and went to ask Kiku where the wash room was to wash your hands. "Umm, Kiku where is the washroom?" you asked him shyly, he nodded "It's the second door to the left." He said pointing to the hall behind you, you smiled at Kiku wearing an apron and hat well napkin thingy thing, thing (what ever there called) EH looked really cute, catching yourself staring at him, you blushed and bow quickly leaving the room. What am I thinking? You asked yourself, making your way to the washroom. Once you got there your eyes winded at the sight "wow…" you sighed, the wash room was beautiful with a color scheme of whites and browns that were in perfect balance, not to mention it was impeccably clean. You still taking in the sights you turned to the sink and turned the tap. "Maybe Kiku is a germ phobic." You joked and chuckled quietly. Once you were done washing your hands you wiped them off with the hand cloth near by and left the room, closing the door behind you.

You Walked into the kitchen/dinning room and were in awe of the amazingly yummy smells "Wow, it smells amazing!" you said as you took a seat on the short table, he smiled and sat himself down in front of you. He just looked at you and smiled, I guess he wants my to try it… you thought as you looked to the various small dishes before you and you picked up the chopsticks, you looked at him again and him face seemed to have an anticipation look to it, you smiled and picked up some of what looked like noodles and blew on the steaming food and placed it in your mouth, the taste was amazing. When you swallowed the food you looked to him "It's delicious." You said he smiled "thank you." You nodded your head "no problem." And you picked up more food and placed it in your mouth.

Once you were both done Kiku stood up and took his dished, you stood up to and reached for your dishes, almost at the same time Kiku reached for them as well and you both looked at each other. "It's ok Kiku, I got it." You said "Ah, on it's ok I got it." He replied pulling the dishes up, you still holding on to them said "no, Kiku let me help." He looked to you "(name)-chan, you're my guest…" you started to pull lightly on the dishes "Look, I'm not that helpless, let me help." You said, slightly agitated. He let them go and started to walk toward the kitchen, when Kiku placed his dishes down and you did the same he turned to you and smiled "You are quite stubborn (name)-chan." You looked at him flustered "No, I'm not! I just want to help you that's all!" Kiku just smiled and stroked your (hair leankth), (hair color) hair. Which made you go quiet and a blush filled your cheeks. You both stood there in silence, only the sound you your heart pounding and your breathing in the air. A blush soon creped onto his face as he held your cheek, lightly and moved slowly forward, your closed your eyes slowly and felt his lips pressed on yours, The sensation was indescribable, in your mind you could heard no sounds, like someone wiped your mind blank. He soon move away, now blushing even more, you looked into his deep brown eyes as you leaned in to kiss him again, he did not hesitate to press his lips ageist yours, your arms slowly hugging his back. You both separated and Kiku placed his hands on your hips, you both breathed heavier, catching your breath. "(name) watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." You had no idea what he just said, but you could make an educated guess. "I love you to." And with that he smiled and grazed his hand on your cheek.

So after you decided to help Kiku wash the dishes it was 6:30pm and you were now taking a walk around the city. "So, there I am, trying to make them happy and they really thought I pulled off my thumb." Kiku said, finishing his story. You laughed "wow, that's awesome!" he giggled to as you continued to walk by the ocean. Then a silence came by when a question hit your mind "Kiku, when you sleep, do you dream?" his brown eyes met yours, "sometimes…" he said. You looked forward and smiled "I once had this dream where I was in this prison, and I got together with these other people and we escaped…" you said as you started to go more in depth of what happened in your dream. Kiku listened to your story with fascination and interest, asking you questions on the way. After a wile you both decided to start heading home, it was getting dark…

i don't know when I'm going to finnish this, but tell me if you want me to continue :)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 – I Choose You (Pikachu)

Once you both got home you changed into one of Kiku's kimonos and after a wile of arguing over who is sleeping where, Kiku decided to sleep on the coach. You were now brushing your hair in the washroom. You sighed; a light blush touched your cheeks. You were thinking of him… you giggled and touched your lips, remembering the sensation. Then you herd a quiet knock on the door, tossing you out of your daze. "Yes?" you asked opening the door to see Kiku with a slightly guilty look on his face. "Ah, I'm sorry (name), I was just wondering how long you were going to be…" you smiled "It's ok, I'm done." And with that you left the room, and Kiku bowed and entered the washroom. You smiled and walked over to his bedroom, you rolled up in the blanket and closed your eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

~~time skip~~

Your eyes opened to a mystical light entering though the small window. You smiled in feeling the soft futon and the slight sent of cherry blossoms. This beat that old hospital room any day. You slowly sat up and stretched your arms with a loud yawn. You then slowly stood up and looked out the small round window; you loved how Kiku's house was a mixture of old and new. The pale pink, flowering trees blew in the warm light air. You took a deep breath, and for a moment you forgot you were going to die, but only for a moment.

You herd the door open, and turned around to see Kiku in a pastel-blue kimono. You both stood in a short pause of silence, not an awkward one, but a peaceful one. You then smiled lightly and said "Morning." He gave a slight smile and repeated the statement. "Afternoon." He corrected you. You gasped quietly "What time is it?" You asked. "A little over 12:00." He said, holding a light grin. "Wow, I didn't realized I slept in so much..." You said, still taking in the fact of sleeping so much. Then a look of worry washed over Kiku "I-I thought..." He shuttered. You looked keenly at him, telling him to continue. "I thought... You weren't going to wake up..." He said, tears were welling up in his chocolate-brown eyes. You then walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

Kiku started to cry lightly in your chest and he wrapped his arms around you. "I-I'm sorry (name)..." He said. You remained silent, unsure of what would be the best action. "I don't want you to die." Kiku said and sniffled, trying to control his tears. Then a hole opened in your heart, one you have never felt before. No tears came from your eyes, you felt like screaming, like you were walking around with a bomb waiting to go off. "I don't want to die either." You said, felling the sorrow inside your soul. Then Kiku raised his head, his sleek black hair brushed out of his eyes. You gave him a weak smile. He smiled in return, but it was fake; artificial, and you saw right though it.

This was going to be your last day, if you even lasted that long and it troubled you exceedingly. Now that you had just formed a true relationship with your love you wanted to live. Before all of this you never really valued your life, you weren't suicidal you just didn't find much point in you're boring life. And now ironically you were on the edge of death, you never believed in an afterlife, but it had crossed your mind. You soon separated from Kiku and left your hand to rest on his shoulder. "It's okay, I'm not dead yet." You beamed in a sick sense of humor. Kiku nodded, it was made rather clear that Kiku couldn't take this subject. "I think I'll go and have a shower." You said as you dropped your hand to your side.

So you walked off to the bathroom and ran the water to your desired temperature. After that you stripped off your cloths and stepped into the porcelain bathtub. The warm water pounded your skin and ran down the drain; the sound removed other background noises that filled the house. You started to scrub your hair with the shampoo that was left there. It had a nice musky smell; you liked it far more than the flowery smelling shampoo that you used to use. A small smile flashed on your face as you hummed a tune. But then thoughts came to your mind. You wondered what your family and friends would do when you were gone. Should you contact them, if you did what would you say? You really didn't know, and it was vexing. You shoved the thoughts off your shoulder, knowing that you really should enjoy what you have left instead of freaking out about the future.

You soon finished up your shower and covered your body in a towel that was in the cabinet next to the bath. The room was covered in a warm fog that coated the mirrors and glass. You opened the door and walked out, attempting to find Kiku in the hopes of getting clean clothing. You perked your head around the corner to the kitchen and you found Kiku making breakfast. You smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Kiku," You said. Kiku's eyes met your body and a flush of blood seemed to rush to his face. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" You asked. On the inside you were giggling at Kiku's face. He nodded. "Of course (name)." He said awkwardly as he adverted his eyes. You smiled again and with a quick "Thank you." You were off to his bedroom.

Once you reached his room you grabbed a t-shirt and some paints as well as some underwear. Then you totted off to the washroom and changed. You wore your bra again seeing as you were not willing to go without one. Then you looked in the mirror and attempted to fix your wet hair with your fingers (which didn't work too well). Giving a quick nod you left the washroom to meet up with Kiku again.

Once you reached the kitchen again Kiku looked at you. He must have heard you walk into the room. You smiled politely and said: "What are you making?" He looked back to the food and said: "Miso soup with steamed rice." You thought that sounded very good indeed. "When will it be done?" You asked. "Well the soup is done, the rice will only take a few more minutes." He said. "Sounds good." You beamed.

So you both sat down and ate the food (which was really good) and when you were both done you helped Kiku clean the dishes. Now you were both sitting in Kiku's back yard in a couple of chairs.

"I wonder, when I die will it hurt?" You questioned. You were trying to think more positively, but your death was all that was on your mind. "…I don't know. How do you feel now?" Kiku asked. You looked over to his indifferent expression and sighed. "I'm fine." You said. Kiku then held on to one of you hands. Your eyes met and he smiled. He looked as if he wanted to speak, but he said nothing. "…What?" You asked. He looked away nervously. "…I-It's nothing. I just thought of saying something, but I decided agents it." He said. "What was it?" You asked. "…I… I wanted to say something to cheer you up, but I couldn't think of anything." He explained. You held his hand tighter. "You could say that you love me." You suggested. He then looked at you and said: "I love you (name)." You smiled and pecked his lips quickly. "I love you too." You said. "And if I got to choose what I wanted to do before I died, this would be it." You said with a smile.

"I'm glad."


End file.
